Hidden Shadows
by Iratus Carnifex
Summary: What if there was someone hidden in the deepest shadows of Fairy Tail that even Erza Scarlet didn't know about? Who is this mysterious man? What is his end goal of being in their guild? And wont he speak to anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Hey guys this is Ira speaking so this is a sort of variation to Fairy Tail completely different even thought it has the other characters from the story I ended up adding my own unofficial character! anyway dont forget to R&R hope you enjoy peace- Ira**

* * *

** (Fairy Tail guild hall)  
**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray where picking fights every time they caught a glance of one another and Erza was just sitting by quietly eating her cake waiting until the fight got out of hand before slamming the two idiots heads together. Lucy was standing in front of the request board looking for a job their team could take so she could pay her rent.

"Ow Erza why do you always have to ruin our fun?" Grumbled Natsu after sitting up being knocked out by Erza for brawling with Grey

"You stupid Flame-pick you wanna die?!" Shouted Grey alarmed by Natsu antagonizing the Fairy Queen

"Who you calling Flame-pick stripper boy!" Shouted Natsu butting heads with Grey.

"Stop it at once you two!" shouted Erza watching the exchange silently.

"Aye sir!"

Natsu suddenly noticed someone sitting in the darkened back corner of the guild hall. "Hey Gramps?" Natsu said strolling over to the Master of Fairy Tail. "Who's that guy in the corner i've never seen him before?" Natsu said gazing at the strange man .

The man Natsu was pointing was sitting in the back corner of the room a mask covering his face wearing a hood like cap covering his hair so that only his dark blue eyes stood out, He was wearing a black trench coat with a black V-neck exposing scars running up from his chest to dissapear under the mask on his face.

The Master looked where Natsu was pointing and sighed quietly and said "That my dear boy is Baron, And the only reason you haven't seen him before is because he didn't want you too" said the Master quietly observing the man in the corner.

Erza approached the Master "Come to think of it I have never seen him either Master whats he like?" Erza said a bit suspiciously eyeing the quiet gentleman on the far side of the Guild hall.

"I do not know Erza I have never heard him utter a word before" the Master said completely calm taking another swig of his almost empty beer mug. "He's only ever spoken to me twice both times through telepathy"

Erza turned narrowing her eyes at the figure across the room "I think I need to have a chat with this member of our guild master" said Erza beginning to approach the man but as she began to move Baron stood setting his mug down on the table moved across the room grabbed a random job from the board and made his way to the master.

Erza a bit shocked at his sudden movement just stood as he walked by and placed the request before the master on the counter pointed at it then himself and turned to leave the guild.

"Hey! show some respect for the master silent-joe!" Shouted Natsu preparing to give the man a good punch to the face. As Natsu launched himself at Baron smiling expecting a good fight to start in the guild hall he was shocked to say the least when Baron suddenly stopped and caught Natsu's fist without even look behind him.

The whole guild just watched in silence as Baron turned slowly and gazed at Natsu. Natsu suddenly furious that his attack had been stopped so easily swung his foot to the mans head but just as it reached halfway to its mark Baron suddenly reached with his left and and stopped it just before it touched Natsu's chest. A bit stunned Natsu just stared at the finger then at Baron. Baron simply flicked his finger on Natsu's chest sending him hurling across the guild into one of the walls.

"Why you-!" Growled Erza and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and soared through the guild placing her blade directly in Baron's path who resuming his way to the front door stopped just before it nicked his throat.

"How dare you use Magic inside the Guild hall for a simple brawl!" Erza shouted outraged that he had used a magical attack inside the guild hall.

In response to Erza's outburst Baron simply placed to fingers on either side of her blade and squeezed. Titania watched astonished as her blade quickly snapped in-half between the mans fingers. But that's impossible! thought Erza stunned, I didn't even sense a magical release from him! She turned her gaze back to Baron's back who had began his walk through the guild hall doors again.

Erza outraged that her sword had been broken so easily stomped back to the Master a tick mark appearing on her head. "I demand to know all you know about him!" she growled at the Master. Makarov quirked and eyebrow at the retreating Man named Baron and in response everyone watching him could see a faint nod indicating it was ok. Erza who had been watching what Makarov had been looking at just stared. How could he have heard their exchange from all the way over there!?

Makarov simply grabbed Erza's arm dragging her upstairs and into the Masters office. He turned and looked at Erza, "What do you want to know my dear?" he said calmly. "When did Baron join the guild?" Erza questioned a bit more calm but still irked.

"Around the same time Natsu came to us" was the shocking reply

"How come i've never noticed?"

"Because he didn't want you to"

"So your saying the reason we have never noticed this powerful wizard in our guild is because he never wanted us to? does he not take pride in how powerful he is?"

"No its that he doesn't want fame or fortune"

"Then what is his goal wouldn't he be more serviced as a wandering mage than one in a guild if he didn't need a source of income?"

"That i do not know my dear" Makarov said lowering his gaze thoughtfully.

Erza was thinking in overdrive. With that kind of power he could have helped in all of the incidents, Phantom lord! Eisenwald where was he during those incidents! GRRRRRAH! Erza didn't know why she was so angry she had never even met the guy before what could possibly have driven her this insane over one person she didn't even know existed. Maybe because he had seemed to ignore her? Wait WHAT?! how could she even think that! it didn't make any sense.

The master noticing Erza thinking was driving her into a rage again simply sighed and said "I can tell you this Erza the reason he was unnoticed these past years is because he was held in the east in a very dark painful prison, I do not know by whom or why but he came back scarred and more powerful than any mage i have seen besides Gildarts"

"Your saying he is on par with the most powerful mage we have?"

"Maybe even stronger"

"What magic does he use?!"

"Unknown" came the masters response.

"How can he be in our guild and not have anyone know what kind of magic he uses?" questioned Erza frustrated. She didn't know why but she wanted to learn as much as possible about the mysterious Baron. Something about him instinctively drew her to him and she didn't know what but it made her angry.

"Peace Erza i have a way for you to question him yourself though i doubt you will get much out of the quiet lad" Makarov said evenly. Erza perked up hearing this. She would be able to get her hands on this weirdo!

"Hows that Master?" came Erza's barely hidden excited reply

"When he returns ill be sending you two on a scouting mission perhaps you will learn what you want to know then" Makarov said "Until then calm down blow off some steam its been a long time since i have seen you this way Erza"

Erza simply nodded and stepped out of the Master's office having been dismissed and walked down the stairs to the guild hall lost in thought. How would she go about making the imbecile talk? He obviously was a tough nut to crack if master had only ever spoken to him twice and even then through telepathy. Maybe she should just try small talk? No he obviously wouldn't fall for that.

Erza walked home thinking of all the ways she could interrogate the poor man when he got home from his mission. Little did she know it wouldn't be very hard to learn more from the man than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just gonna throw out there Reviews of any kind are welcome hope you enjoy the second chapter of Hidden Shadows! - IRA**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Erza sat at the usual booth with Lucy, Grey and Natsu silently observing and staring at the main entrance to the guild hall. Baron was due back tonight he he was NOT going to slip past her. Erza sat pondering barely noticing Natsu and Grey butting heads for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes and Lucy sitting there face-palming at their idiocy. However barely doesnt mean she didn't notice. CLANG! a mettalic sound rang through the guild hall as Natsu and Grey slumped down onto the table nursing their heads.

"Geez Erza" Natsu grumbled not even paying attention to the fact she wasn't even look their way anymore.

Erza suddenly stood noticing the guild hall doors slowly opening and revealing Baron stepping inside quietly and making his way to his customary table. Oooh no you dont! thought Erza triumphantly. She made her way to the table that Baron was sitting in sipping the same beer he had left on his table before he went out on his mission.

Erza walked up and slammed both hands onto the table loudly before glaring at Baron. He seemed completely unfazed in fact the only reaction Erza got out of him was him slightly tilting his head her direction.

"Gramps has a job for us to do" Erza said rather happily. Yes i can finally corner him!

Baron just nodded stood up and made his way to the door and leaned against the frame arms crossed gazing at her with his deep blue eyes. He was obviously waiting for her to go announce to master that they where leaving for his 'scouting' mission. RRRRAG! THE NERVE! Erza screamed mentally glaring at Baron before making her way over to Mira who was substituting for master while he was at a conferance.

"Mira I'm leaving on a mission with Baron" Erza said her anger barely contained in her voice.

"Baron!? Erza he hasn't been here since before Lissana died!"

"Are you blind Mira hes leaning on the door frame" Erza said exasperated and decided to just drop it. Obviously Baron had done a good job of erasing his presence from being generally known in the guild. Erza haughtily made her way to Baron not stopping as she said "Let's go" and strode out the doors keeping a fast pace.

If she had payed attention enough she would have heard the quiet chuckle and seen the spark in Barons eyes as he turned and followed her out of the guild.

* * *

Baron sat staring deeply into the flames. He could almost feel the heat from Erza's stares boring into the side of his head. Does this woman have mental issues? thought and exasperated Baron. At first he had been furious with Erza, she had almost completely demolished his hidden state within the guild. For gods sakes he was more mysterious than Mystogan at least people knew when he came and left!

Baron just stared into the warm flames coming from their Campsites fire. Lost in thought he hardly noticed Erza clear her throat. Finally after man loud sighs and pointed glares from the obviously trouble girl Baron turned to her and quizzically raised an eyebrow. He knew all to well what she was doing, trying to make him speak acknowledge her presence in confirm that she existed.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me if your going to communicate use words"

Baron simply responded by shrugging and returning his attention to the fire.

"Baron?" Erza asked in a very stern voice one demanding attention and respect.

Baron turned and again raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why?" She said quietly.

Baron simply remained as he was indicating that he did not understand her question.

"Where were you when we were attacked by Phantom? If your strong as im guessing you obviously are capable of many things, Simply said WHERE WERE YOU" Erza placed almost and angry emphasis.

Erza almost physically shrank back from the look coming from Baron's eyes.

Baron's gaze had darkened considerably at the question. His body shook from rage or sadness you could not tell. The depths of his eyes relayed a unimaginable pain and regret, guilt sorrow and many more emotions you could not fathom. Baron stood shaking with unspoken emotions and simply walked out of the camp and sat on a tree stump not far from the fire and stared into the night. Erza taking this as a sign that the conversation was over and he was taking first watch simply stood quietly and laid on her bedroll attempting at least some sleep.

The next few nights remained the same Erza would as questions he would say nothing until eventually she would hit a obviously painful subject and he would stand shaking from emotion and walk away and find somewhere to take watch. During the day as they traveled they would have a understanding silence not having a thing said between them and somehow Erza took it as a sign of trust. She wasn't sure why but that is what it felt like.

One night after their usual conversations ending the same way they always did Erza woke from a nightmare in a cold sweat. She gasped trying to catch her breath and eventually her heart rate turned normal again. She stood and stepped out of the cave they where camping in to find Baron and relieve him of his watch. She eventually found him sitting staring deep into the ground. The thing she immediatly noticed is that his face was not covered.

Baron's hair was the same as Erza's scarlet but the edges where frayed with black. His hair was spiky but obviously with a soft texture to it. His face was hidden by his bangs as he stared down. Erza slowly and cautiously moved forward knowing if he wanted her to see his face he would have revealed it and not wanting to break their trust by rushing at him to see his face.

Erza's eyes widened as she observed him. Baron was weeping, and it was not soft weeping. It was Heart wrenching soft soul breaking silent weeping. Tears trickled from his downcast face hidden in shadow falling onto the grass. Erza did not know why but she moved closer and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Baron instantly tensed feeling her touch and knowing his face would be revealed if he looked. Baron quickly turned his face away from Erza's gaze who was now kneeling next to him.

She didn't know what it was but seeing him like this it was... terrible. She had come to care for the silent man walking beside her by day and the seemingly unemotional man who she questioned non-stop at night. She hated to admit it but over the past week or so of their travels to the dark guild she had fallen for the silent unknown man.

Erza gently reached and grabbed his chin and turned his face to her slowly. Baron resisted at first then slowly turned his face to her his eyes still hidden by bangs.

Erza almost let a gasp escape her lips. The scars seen running from his chest reached up to Barons face running three deep lines across his right eye all the way up to his temple. On his left neck there were claw like scars running from his shoulder down to the invisible skin of his back.

"Baron" Erza whispered gently "Open your eyes"

Baron slowly complied.

Erza gazed deep into his eyes those dark blue mysterious eyes that seemed like they could swallow her soul, the confidant eyes that never betrayed any emotion. Erza could tell just from looking into them that Baron was dealing with extreme emotional and mental pain. Erza silently wrapped her arms around Baron's shoulders and pulled him close. Erza could feel the shaking of his body the tension in his muscles every fiber of his being was struggling for control. Finally she felt Baron relax into her arms and slowly drift into a silent sleep.

Erza laid him down and slipped her hand from behind his head gazing at his face. Despite his scars that ran across the mans face Baron was inconceivably handsome. Erza tearing her gaze away from his stared into the sky. Erza Scarlet, Titania was hopelessly and indubitably in love.

**HEY GUUUUYS! so i am really excited for the next chapter because you get to see just how strong Baron is! GIHIHI! I CANT WAIT! Anyway hope you guys have a good day peace!- IRA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Ira here bringing the next chapter of Hidden Shadows! dont forget to R&R enjoy!-Ira**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_**(Outside of RavenTail Guild Hall)**_

Erza threw a glance for the billionth time that morning at Baron. That morning when she woke up she was still on the grass where they had fallen asleep but Baron was gone. Erza had made her way back down to the cave and saw him sitting on a log next to their campfire cooking breakfast and of course his mask was back in place.

She had greeted him with "Good Morning Baron" and all he did was nod her direction to acknowledge her. Erza was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of Master Makarov's voice. Baron was holding a communication Lacrima.

"Aah Baron, Erza how is the mission going?"

Baron handed Erza the Lacrima indicating she should do the talking.

"Everything is going smoothly master we are outside of the Dark Guild's hall as we speak"

"Good good now i need a assesment do you think that you can handle the guild or do you need to regroup with Natsu, Grey and the others?"

"I think that would-" Erza was cut off by Baron grabbing hold of the lacrima in her hands and bringing it up to his face.

"I see very well Baron you may proceed"

"Master?"

"Erza you wished to know the type of magic this man uses now observe carefully and only intervene when it is required, however i doubt that will be necessary"

"Very well Master" Erza said and the lacrima was silenced. Erza turned to face baron.

"What's your plan?"

Baron simply stood up and began walking to the two front doors dropping his bag and jacket on the ground before continueing on his way to the entrance. Erza quickly stood up and followed. _He doesn't intend to just barge in does he?_ she thought alarmed as they stopped before the two massive wooden doors. Baron turned to face her indicating that she should step back. Erza complied.

Baron turned and faced the wooden doors. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the doorway then Erza felt a massive magical output focused on the center of his palms. The wooden doors and most of the front wall of the building imploded sending debris flying all over the guild hall and pushing Erza back slightly from the shockwave emitted from the blast. What the hell was that?! Erza thought staring at baron who remained completely calm.

Baron stepped over the wreckage into the main room of the Guild hall. Erza watched prepared to intervene at any time as at least thirty members of the guild stood up breaking their way out of the wreckage littering the guild hall.

"Hey what the hell!" shouted one looking at Baron the source of the explosion.

"You wrecked our place!"

"We're gonna wreck your face!"

"Get 'im boys!"

Erza watched astonished as they all began casting spells aimed at Baron. Why wasn't he moving?!

"Baron!" Erza shouted then her heart filled with dread as all the spells connected on where Baron had been standing.

She stood shocked and scared at the same time. A hit like that would tear him apart and he definitly had no time to dodge!

Then as the smoke cleared Erza stood eyes widening in astonishment to see Baron standing their his shirt blown completely off revealing his bare scarred torso otherwise completely unharmed. How it was impossible! He should be dead or at least unconscious!

Then she heard a deep baritone voice chuckle softly. Had Baron just laughed? Erza stood there transfixed as Baron slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the terrified members of the dark guild.

"Yo how you still standing?"

"yeah you should be dead"

Barons only response was him suddenly dissapearing then appearing before the front-most member of the guild then a sound like a sonic boom emitted from his fist and it was thrust forward at blinding speed and force that a shockwave emitted from his arm causing dirt and debris to clear from around him. The poor man was sent straight through the back of the Guild Hall into a tree on the far side.

Baron turned to the others his eyes now changed color to silver white almost the color of the clouds. He crossed his arms locking his elbows and pointing his index and pointer finger up while clenching the rest of his hand into a fist. Erza watched then heard him mumble something under his breath a white magic circle appearing in front of both of his crossed hands then a loud booming sound and she was thrown back.

Erza managed to grab hold of the ground skidding backwards and landing on her feet she stood looking around for the Guild hall. Then shocking realization hit her as she saw baron standing in the middle of the field. It was gone. Completely wiped off the face of the earth. However one man still stood obviously the Master seeing as all of the others had been thrown about like rag dolls from Baron's last spell.

"Give it up you cannot win!" Erza managed to shout from the distance.

"Foolish girl do you know who you are talking-" The man was cut off mid sentence as they both felt a massive flux in magical power.

Erza turned her gaze to Baron who now stood facing away from her completely unharmed but with a crashing aura of white magic slamming around him. She watched as he took a step forward the sheer power of his magical force causing a crater to appear where his foot struck then he was gone.

Erza scanned the clearing then saw a shadow dropping from above the Dark Guild master and looked over his completely unaware head. Baron came crashing down on top of the man slamming him into the earth so hard that he was thrown back up from the rebound force only to have Baron disapear and appear right infront of him again then slam his foot into the poor mans face instantly rendering him unconcious and throwing him back across the clearing into several trees smashing into them rendering them to splinters and twigs.

Baron stood slowly and turned and began to walk back to his bag and jacket. Erza took this oppertunity to get over her amazement at the magical prowess she had just observed and swiftly walked over to Baron who had now covered his bare chest with his jacket and picked up his bag as he stood waiting for her.

"What was that?" she asked mildly impressed.

Baron's only response was to shrug his shoulders and have his mask shift slightly indicating he was smiling beneath it. Erza sighed at his overbearing mysteriousness. Damn nuisance she thought to herself as Baron and Erza Scarlet made their way back home.

* * *

_(Fairy tail guild hall 4 days later)_

Baron stepped through the threshold of the guild he belonged to with Titania by his side. The past four days much to his surprise Erza had not questioned him once at night and only strode along-side him quietly during the day.

Baron looked around the Guild Hall realizing that it suddenly went silent. He looked around trying to find the source of the problem then noticed everyone was deathly quiet watching him. _well crap_ thought Baron to himself groaning silently. Master had obviously informed them that he had offhandedly taken care of Raven Tail completely ruining his illusion of non-existance. _Blasted old man_ he thought to himself as he painfully walked to the bar where the Master was sitting drinking a mug of cold beer completely unfazed by the silence.

"I see you have returned Erza, Baron?" inquired Makarov noting the comfort the two took by walking beside one another.

Baron walked forward and procurred the communication lacrima that the master had given him and replied with a simple nod then made his way to the back corner of the guild hall and sat in his usual table and rest his head on it. Dealing with Erza the past two weeks and on top of that having his illusion broken great just great he hated socialization not that he didn't care for the guild.

Baron felt the table shift slightly and raised his head just enough for one eye to look to the opposing chair and was a bit shocked to see Erza sitting there with a mischevious smile plastered on her face. _By the seven gods on high why me?_ Baron thought defeated returned his head to its original position.

"You should have known that I wouldn't let you melt back into the shadows Baron" Came Erza's obviously smug voice. She had noticed his uncomfort then.

Baron just groaned in response.

"That's more than I managed to get out of you the past two weeks." She said a bit playfully.

Knowing all to well she was trying to get him to play her little game Baron lifted his head and sat back on his chair leaning on its two hind feet and gave her a look of "I know full well your game and im about to beat you at it" smiling under his mask just shrugged his shoulders. Baron could visibly see her exasperation behind her stoic mask. Baron chuckled inwardly then suddenly out of nowhere he noticed the light from one of the nearby windows play across her face. _Wait WHAT?!_ Baron thought alarmed so shocked he almost did a spit-take with his bear and tumbled backward from his leaning position.

Baron just groaned laying on his back with his eyes closed. _What the actual hell was he thinking? This was Titania Erza Scarlet and he was just Baron silent Baron who never wanted any social interaction!_ Baron slowly opened his eyes seeing a slender hand held out to him by a obviously amused Erza Scarlet. Baron just stretched out his hand to clasp hers his heart fluttering as he did so. _Stop that!_ he badgered himself as he was pulled upwards.

Suddenly Baron tensed and listened very hard. His eyes scanned the room trying to find Natsu the Dragon slayer did have heightened senses and would definitly have noticed as well. Natsu sniffing the air noticed Barons intent gaze and met it. A moment of understanding passed between the two and the quickly ran outside behind the guild hall facing the tree line across the open field.

"You sensed it two huh?" Natsu's catious voice said.

Baron nodded keeping his eyes trained on the far side of the clearing.

The rest of Fairy Tail had made their way outside following the two and now tried to follow their gaze.

"What do you sense Natsu?" Baron heard Lucy say behind them.

"I smell dark guild" Growled Natsu flames enveloping his fists.

Suddenly a arc of light shot from across the field and slammed into Erza's chest who had moved up right beside Baron sending her hurling back to be caught by her guild mates.

Baron quickly reverted his attention to the treeline as 50 or so mages stepped out of the treeline grinning and cackling at Erza's pain.

Baron suddenly filled with rage flexed his magic power and teleported halfway across the field at least 60 feet from his previous position.

Stay in control Baron. Baron felt himself losing control and sensed himself giving way. _These idiots just made the wrong person angry_ Baron sighed internally and gave in his eyes turning silvery-white and his vision filled with red.

* * *

(_Back at the Guild Hall)_

Natsu made to step forward but was stopped by the master reaching around him and placing a hand on his chest.

"Natsu and all of you stay here if you go to Baron you may very well get hurt" Makarov said in a very calm tone.

"But master he can't possibly take them all on!" Shouted a visibly angered Macao. They had attacked one of their family and the guilds motto was paying it back 100 fold.

"Trust me he will enact justice" Makarov said his eyes narrowing observing Baron.

All eyes trained onto Baron who had shed his jacket and stood in the middle of the field bare chested his scars clearly visible. Everyone heard Cana, Mira, Natsu, Grey, and Lucy gasp at the sight. In fact the whole guild just stood visibly astonished at the mans scars. He had revealed his back to the guild showing his back marred almost nothing like it had originally been. It showed at least fifty scars from cruel whips and sever unidentifiable ones from beasts.

Suddenly shaken out of their stupor the noticed Baron's arms where shaking they couldn't tell but they all new it was from solidified rage. Everyone even Natsu stood enthralled by this silent man who had stepped forward to face at least fifty mages.

Then Baron stepped slowly forward and placed his foot on the ground.

Everyone suddenly felt their bodies weighed down and gasped for breath. The place Baron had placed his foot had erupted leaving a miniarture crater for a foot-print. The magical pressure was astonishing. With every step Baron took forward the pressure increased.

Then everyone's eyes trained on Baron he spoke his body being engulfed by a massive wave of white magical energy causing particles of the ground to rise as if reversing gravity.

Erza awoke just before the magical pressure erupted stared astonished at the showing of power Baron was exhibiting.

"You may launch spells at me, hurt me, SCAR ME! BUT ONE THING I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO TO ME!" Baron's baritone rich voice ringing out across the feild. "IS HARM MY FAMILY!" he finished shouting then launched himself with such force at the group of men standing shaking in fear that the ground behind him was ripped apart.

Baron had spoke. Erza stared eyes widened in shock. She had tried endlessly for the past two weeks to get him to speak but as soon as she got hurt in a fight he had shaken visibly from rage and spoken. Was it because he cared for her? No impossible he never even acknowledged her.

Baron having launched himself at the enemies was now flying around the only being that he had hit them was a flash of light a sonic boom and their twisted bodies flying all around. suddenly he stopped coming to a skidding halt right before the guild master of the dark guild that had engaged Fairy tail and having thrown the bolt of magic.

Everyone stood silent scared amazed and a bit nervous as to what he would do to the man.

Baron stood gazing into the mans eyes fury clearly visible in his white irises.

"Are you the master?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes" came the tentative answer.

As soon as it was out of his mouth Baron had wrapped his hand around the mans neck and lifted him into the air growling his eyes flashing murderously.

"No hes lost control!" Makarov said alarmed just noticing the aura sorounding Baron had darkened visibly.

"Natsu, Grey Try to stop him!" Makarov shouted Nastu and Grey immidiatly launching into action to save Baron from his rage. But it was to far, even if they reached him they wouldnt be able to stop him. Then a wave slammed past them. Erza having recovered was in her speed enchanted armor launching herself at Baron.

Baron stood tall his muscles flexing on his right arm holding up the poor man who was slowly having his life crushed out of him.

"BARON!" Erza screamed.

Baron visibly froze and lesened his grip. What the hell had he been doing?! They where beaten he thought in horror as he dropped the man in front of him. Then suddenly a body slammed into his and he and whoever had hit him where sent over the cliff hidden in the trees. Rolling uncontrolably he slid then suddenly came to a stop and something or someone landed on top of him pinning his arms and legs.

"Baron?!" shouted a sweet voice.

Baron opened his eyes having reverted to their normal dark blue and gazed a bit shocked at the sight before him. Erza Scarlet sat straddling him wearing some kind of leapord outfit complete with tail and ears pinning his hands and legs with hers. Her was face inches from his so that he could feel her ragged breathing washing over his skin.

Then he noticed that his mask had come off. Oh well its not as if he would go unnoticed at the guild anymore.

"Erza I'm fine I'm in control again you can get off me" Baron's deep baritone voice said quietly.

Erza froze a bit shocked that he had spoken but that the sound of her name coming from his voice had sent shivers down her spine. _Wait what?!_ she thought alarmed blushing lightly and quickly stood offering him her hand.

Baron gladly took it standing quickly his hairs pulling back from his face revealing his handsome features and scars making Erza's breath hitch a small amount.

"I hope your done hiding yourself cause theres not much mystery now" Erza said a bit smug.

"Yeah I-" Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped in pain.

Erza confused looked down then eyes widening with horror saw one of her blades on her armor had somehow during the fall come unhitched and lodged itself in Barons abdomen.

Baron fell back stumbling and was caught by Erza who swiftly pulled the blade out earning a pained groan from Baron and picked him up launching herself up the cliff. She quickly dashed into the clearing yelling at Grey and Natsu to open the door as she approached. She dashed through the hastily opened door.

Baron was losing blood fast and she had to get him bandaged up and fast. She quickly made her way to the infirmary and set him on the bed his breathing begginning to go ragged.

"Erza... Your swords hurt" Baron said quietly in his baritone voice and smiled weakly his eyelids slowly drooping down.

Erza just finishing bandageing him re-equipped into her Normal outfit and said

"Yeah well they are swords"

"MMMMMmmm" was all she got and Baron drifted slowly and surely into a painless sleep where he dreamed.

He dreamed of a Scarlet Haired Warrior fighting a maniacal villian.

Baron smiled in his sleep slowly Titania Erza relaxed and say back into the chair next to his bed and relaxed slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

**_Hey guys Ira here so that was a pretty decently long chapter to make up for lack of updating i am working on two stories at a time so sorry about lateness and delays etc but anyway next chapter is going to mainly be Erza and Baron comeing to realization that they like eachother and it will skip ahead a couple of days to where Erza decides to take a stroll in the forest and finds Baron at his home._**

**_Anyway stay tuned i love ya all and have a good day!- Ira_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_(Three Days Later East Forest)_

Erza strolled through the forest lost in thought. She had waken up in the infirmary two days ago to find Baron had left. When she asked the master he said that he had gone home for his 'Recovery'.

"Idiot, you should have stayed and healed but nooooo you have to so mysterious!" she grumbled trudging through the forest. Her thoughts wandered back to his scars. Master had said that Baron earned them in a prison. What kind of prison did that to their inmates?! It was vile twisted and disgusting. Erza shivered at the pain Baron must have gone through to recieve those scars.

Suddenly a loud BOOM! in the distance startled Erza from her thoughts. What in the seven realms could that be?!Erza a bit worried at the sound ran in its general direction. However she didn't have to run very long before she stumbled into a clearing. Erza observed the place a bit shocked. On the far side of the field there was a small shack made completely of cobble and lumber with a thatch roof and a small chimney protruding from the top releasing smoke into the cloudless sky. Erza moved her gaze around the field until she set eyes on a small lake that had fit itself in the middle of the clearing. Yeah Erza thought a bit exasperated that would be the booming noise i heard.

In the middle of the lake stood on the watery surface a man with scarlet hair frayed with black with a focused look on his face. All around him where floating boulders the size of small hills and every once in a while one would fly at the man and he would quickly avoid it or counter attack resulting in either crushing the boulder or having it return to rotation.

Erza sighed exasperated she should have figured Baron (yes its Baron) would have continued training even in his state. Suddenly a idea popped into her head.

"BARON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs obviously startling the young man who losing his focus yelped yes yelped and fell beneath the surface of the water. Grinning triumphantly Erza strode to the shore where she assumed Baron would wash up and waited. As if she saw the future a soaked and thoroughly exhausted Baron flopped onto the shoreline and rolled to his back covering his face. Slowly he shifted the arm covering his eyes to reveal one Silvery-White eye peering out at her.

Baron realizing who it was groaned in defeat.

"I didn't know you liked to swim" quipped Erza.

"Yeah me either i just recently learned cortousy of one brilliantly annoying red-head" Baron grumbled his deep voice causing Erza's heart to flutter in her chest. She was in love wasn't she? Wait no! Shes THE Erza for god sakes she cant be in love with this mysterious, muscular, exetremely attractive, brave, strong, noble- WAIT A MINUTE!

Baron just observed from his position amused by the emotions flickering across her face. He chuckled softly which broke her out of her stupor. Realizing Baron was still on his back on the shore she held out a hand to help him up. Although as Baron took it and raised himself up off the ground he suddenly grunted in pain and stumbled forward. Erza quickly stepped forward and caught him.

"Idiot, you shouldn't be training with your wound"

The only response she got was a quiet grunt.

Erza sighed "Where do you live?"

Baron pointed across the field to the cobble shack. Slowly Erza and Baron made their way to the home as they neared the door Baron flicked his wrist blasting the door open and Erza stumbled inside supporting Baron's weight. _He must use some kind of Air magic_ Erza thought as she set him on the bed.

"Thank you" she heard him mutter.

"Don't thank me yet we still need to change you out of your bandages"

Baron sighed and removed his shirt revealing his body making Erza's breath hitch. Her eyes wandered over his well toned body lingering on his sculpted pecs before moving down to his well defined six pack. Light scarring for some reason made it all the more attractive to Erza and she felt herself swiftly falling into a daydream of the things she would like to do to this poor innocent man right now.

"Um Erza?" Barons voice rang through her mind startling her into action. Blushing softly Erza swung her leg behind Baron's back and sat on the bed straddling him from behind.

"Erza wha-" his question cut short by Erza reaching around his stomach to grasp the bandages.

"Hush I'm dressing your wound" She said quietly and silence followed as she continued to work. The final time she unwrapped the bandage stuck a bit to the wound drawing a hiss of pain out from Baron as the bandage was pulled away from the dried blood. Erza silently began re-wrapping Baron's wound and as she finished tightened it tightly making him huff at the release of air.

"All done, you know you really shouldn't be working out when you are suffering from a wound like that" Erza scolded still straddling Baron from behind showing no signs of moving anytime soon.

"Erza I've trained with much worse" Baron said chuckling darkly emitting a shiver from Erza. Why was it like every word he spoke sent a pleasurable wave through her? She lightly shook her head to clear her thoughts and traced his scars lightly with her fingers Baron emitting a gasp.

"Sorry is it sensitive?"

"No your hands are just a bit cold that's all"

"mmmm by the way Baron what magic do you use?"

Baron chuckled lightly realizing that she was going to begin her question game.

"I use a form of Magic known as Air Compression Magic its one of the lost magics"

"I've never heard of it before"

"You wouldn't only two people know of its existence me and my master"

"Who's your master?"

This was greeted by silence Erza could tell it was a topic Baron was not willing to discuss with her. She sighed sub-conciously wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. His warmth invaded her pulled her in making her drowsy. Damn you Baron making me fall for you like this, keeping me guessing with your stoic mask exterior Erza thought frustrated.

"You know Baron your a lot more enjoyable when you talk" Erza said quietly eyes closed enjoying the moment.

Baron chuckled making Erza relax even more into his back feeling the vibrations move throughout his chest. "Yeah well no use hiding myself anymore not like i can get away unnoticed after that stunt i pulled behind the guild hall"

"Mmmhm"

Erza felt herself growing tired and yawned loudly causing Baron to gently unwrap her arms and stand up gently and say "Erza if your tired you can sleep here" Erza looked up to gauge his emotions as always masked completely even his eyes relayed nothing. She sighed and nodded than almost squeaked in shock as Baron picked her up and set her down further into the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Erza" he whispered turning to move away probably to go sleep on the couch. All Erza knew right know was that she wanted to sleep with him next to her just once.

Baron stopped a gentle hand having wrapped itself around his wrist making his freeze in shock for a second then turn and look over his shoulder at Erza raising a eyebrow.

"No, Stay, Please?" she asked quietly blushing mildly.

Baron just smirked his eyes flashing with what looked like joy for just a second then surprising Erza leapt over her to land behind her in the bed and faced her back.

"Thank you"

Baron replied by grunting in acknowledgement.

After a while of silence Baron spoke a thick layer of mischief on his voice.

"You know Erza techinically we are sleeping together"

This earned him a well placed punch to the chest to which he only chuckled seemingly unfazed.

"Relax i was joking" he said a thick layer of amusement to his voice.

Erza hardly paying attention heart fluttering in her chest slowly moved back until she was almost pressing her body against Baron's she could almost feel the raising of the questioning brow.

"Don't raise your brow at me" she muttered eyes closed.

Baron laughed then said "its almost as if you can read my thoughts"

"not sure if id want to"

"You have no idea" the sudden change in his voice alerted her that it was a very touchy subject and trying to calm him down reached behind her gently grasping his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to dig up old wounds"

"Sssh its not your fault Erza you know nothing about it" he said gently tightening his grip on her waist pulling her closer causing her heart to pound in her chest. Maybe just maybe Baron felt the same? No impossible he was only comforting her. Slowly she felt his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. Sighing Erza felt herself drifting off into sleep happy as could be that she was in the arms of the one she 'liked'. Erza smiled and drifted into a blissful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_(Morning Eastern Forest:Baron's Home)_

Baron was breathing hard pushing himself to the limit. He stopped leaned down let his head fall down to his chest and began to catch his breath. It was early morning like REALLY early morning around 3:00 AM. Baron had woken up next to a sleeping Erza Scarlet. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. She looked so peaceful and cute. He had sat there for a bit propped up on one elbow and watched as the light played across her features. He knew it was a mistake after what happened before but he couldn't help it. He was falling for Titania. And he knew it.

Baron sighed and pushed himself up off his knees and turned his face to the sky. He breathed deeply through his nose. Despite him not wearing anything but slacks not even shoes he felt ridicously warm. The sweat from his run poured down his face as he closed his eyes. Halfway done. Despite him being tired to the bone his missed his runs through the forest. Woke him up got him ready for the day in a way. He turned and faced the tree line.

"Suppose I should head back before Erza wakes up" Baron muttered to himself. He shuttered at what she would do to him if she knew he had gone for a 60 mile run. Yes SIXTY MILES its really far but with Baron's magic and his enhanced muscle tissue it just felt like a one mile jog.

Sighing he got into a runners stance and closed his eyes evening his breathing.

Then he took off leaving nothing to show he had even been on that cliff moments before but a shockwave and foot prints. Baron's mind slipped back into thought of the red haired woman as he blasted through the forest. She seemed very... domineering. She demanded respect and loyalty not that Baron had a problem with that but at times when he valued his privacy it could be... annoying. He sighed smashing through a tree branch the impact not even bothering him.

Despite her sometimes overbearing personality she was at heart still a girl. A very nice, strong, brave, intelligent, and frankly beautiful girl. He snickered to himself as he remembered her reaction the first time they encountered one another. She had been furious that he broke her sword. He still remembered when he heard he stomp over to the master and demand to know all there was about himself. She was prying but not to prying if that makes sense. While she seemed she wanted to know as much as possible about Baron's past she didn't force him to tell her. Not that she could have but the sentiment was appreciated none the less.

And on top of all these positive traits about her she was powerful. Enough so that if they fought seriously Baron knew she could give him a challenge however the outcome would have been determined from the beginning. She simply didn't have enough magic in her container. Baron frowned having now passed his Halfway mark to his home. He was positive that if she was trained properly she could become just as powerful as he was.

Baron thought on her magic. She is definitely gifted with extraordinary talents. Her Re-quipping speed was phenomenal and unknown to many people in fact almost to everyone except his own master Baron could use many types of magic mostly the basics of it such as movement speed and listening magic but he took a particular interest in Re-quipping magic. He only had one type of Armor and one Sword however it was considered the most powerful the eastern empires had to offer. He considered showing her but decided against it. He would show her sometime but not now.

Baron realizing that he was about to hit his home at his speed and that would very likely hurt. Quickly Baron moved his arms in front of him and released a blast of magical power slowing him down. Luckily he skidded to a stop just before he fell into the lake just outside his home. Sighing in relief Baron knelt down on one knee before plopping onto his backside and closed his eyes turning his face to the sky breathing deeply.

Baron was startled slightly jumping by a quiet cough coming from his door. Very slowly and catiously he turned his head to the sound hoping to god on high that it wasn't what he thought it was. He cringed as his gazed fell upon the sight of his front door.

**_I am so royally screwed!_**

That single thought ran threw his mind as he looked upon the scarlet beauty leaning on the doorframe of his home.

"Baron I believe I thoroughly scolded you about training with your wound yesterday" Erza said dangerously quiet her stern gaze fixed upon the man sitting before her. Despite her tone of voice her heart was beating out of her chest and she tried with every fiber of her being to suppress the blush creeping its way on her face gazing at the nearly naked man sitting on the shore line.

"And I think I told you that I am completely fine Erza" Baron grumbled as he fell onto his back splaying his arms on the ground.

"That should be for me to judge"

"And what makes you the judge and jury of my condition" Baron asked a mischeviously turning his eyes to gaze at her from the side.

"Because you cant stop me" She responded a challenging undertone to her voice.

Baron just sighed and stood up and turned to face her his exetremely blue eyes staring at her.

What is he doing? Erza thought to herself. She looked down to herself she was wearing a black tank-top and grey slacks with bare feet placed firmly on the ground. Is he checking me out? she thought to herself blushing slightly at the thought of the very muscular man inspecting her 'goods'.

"Its decided" Baron said firmly placing his hands on his hips look her directly in the eyes.

"What would be 'decided' may I ask?"

"I'm going to train you" With his words Baron turned and began walking to the field he uses for training.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope"

Baron smiled to himself facing away from her continueing on his path as he heard her 'hmmmpf' from behind him. She is so damn cute and she doesn't even seem to try. I wonder how I should start her out Baron thought to himself. I suppose she has sword play mastered I doubt she has spear combat down or hand to hand for that matter but I don't doubt her capabilities.

Baron stopped and turned to face Erza who was standing directly across from him about 10 feet.

"Ok Erza today im going to be testing your Strength, Stamina, Agility, and hand to hand combat skills we will refrain from using magic however if we get into a heated spar make sure not to injure your opponent... well not to bad anyway"

All he got in response was a confident smirk.

"Ready when you are"

"Begin"

Soon as the words left Baron's mouth she launched herself at him. Good she is fast he thought to himself simply stepping aside while swatting her hand away with the back of his hand. She could maximize it thought we will have to work on that.

Erza turned quickly after being avoided and swung her foot back confidant that Baron had no time to dodge. Reckless Baron thought to himself as he simply grabbed her leg and pulled her to him forcing her to hop in the air allowing him to rush forward place his hand on her chest and slam her to the earth forcing the air from her lungs.

Baron stepped back allowing her to catch her breath before speaking.

"You are fast Erza however your strikes are unfocused uncalculated you must think about all of the possible outcomes to a specific combination of attacks before striking know the consequences of each action perfectly" Baron said while Erza stood up.

Erza stared at Baron trying to read him. She got nothing.

Baron simply stood relaxed but ready for her to attack. He knew very well she was trying to read his reaction to her skill. He stood passive as she nodded acknowledging what he said and readied her stance again. This time he noticed she placed her back foot to 8:00. Good he thought almost letting a smile break out on his face. She was going to use her head and try to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Erza used her hind foot to launch herself at Baron and was pleasantly surprised that he was pushed slightly back but the force of her blow but he had caught hit in his palm. Seeing this she swung her free arm at his ribs but he simply twirled to her left dodging the blow and forcing her other arm behind her back at the same time. He applied pressure until he felt Erza give way then kicked out her knee as she fell he simply grabbed one side of her head and toppled her to the ground firmly but gently enough to where the blow wouldn't affect her mind.

She was learning. That was a certain. The way she moved herself the way she struck was slowly becoming more focused more precise. However she still was a novice in hand to hand compared to most mages in the guild. She only knew how to use her hands not her feet. Baron would obviously need to teach her in that area.

And the day continued. Erza would come at Baron and he would simply move to the side or block her attacks and counter it quickly forcing her to her knees or knocking the air out of her. As the day went on though Baron could already see vast improvement. She learned very very fast. As day turned to night Baron forced Erza to the ground granted with some diffulty resulting in somehow her on her back but laying on top of Baron.

"Does...this count as a win?" She managed to say through ragged breaths smiling the whole time as she gazed up at the sky enjoying the closeness that she shared at this moment with Baron.

"Hmmmmm I don't think so" Baron said

"What how?! I am on top of you!" she complained pouting

In response Baron quickly pulled her right arm forecully enough to launch her into the air spinning as he rolled out from beneath her and place his knee in her stomach as she landed on the ground hard.

Baron smiled "Say again?"

"No fair" Erza scowled.

Baron just laughed and pulled her up with his hand.

"Come on its late and we where training all day lets head in and eat some dinner"

Erza sighed and relinquished. She was very tired. Besides she needed to bathe seeing as she had been in the same clothing all day and needed to wash the sweat from her body. The two made their way to the cabin and stepped inside. Baron stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a pot and lit a fire and filled the pot with water so that it could boil.

Erza flopped on the couch and watched Baron cook. She had to admit she had to thoroughly admit she liked that she had trained the whole day with the man. He was funny and focused but as well as serious. Something she had noticed about Baron throughout the day as that as he trained there was always a glint of sadness in his eyes. It didn't make sense he would smile at her whenever she made a joke or smirk when he won and he knew it but there was always that hidden sadness. She wanted to ask about it however didn't want to risk their... wait what did they even have?

Erza shook her head she was just confusing herself she just decided to wait till later to begin asking about his past.

"Erza you ok?"

"Huh yeah im fine uuhh do you know where that meat came from?" She asked while watching him throw in bits of meat to add to the stew he was cooking.

Baron just shrugged and replied "A rabbit I caught this morning while running"

"hmmmmm well I would help but I get the feeling everyone thinks my cooking is gross"

"It can't be to bad"

"Baron whenever I even pick up a cooking utensil everyone dives at me to take it away" Erza said rolling her eyes.

"Ok maybe it is that bad"

Baron having put in the final ingrediants to the stew walked into the room with the couch and sat down lazily next to Erza and groaned loudly. He heard her snicker beside him and looked at her pointedly and raised a eyebrow knowing she hated it when he did that.

"You sounded like a old man" she teased ignoring the eyebrow.

Baron chuckled "You know you would likely be surprised when I told you my age"

"Why is that?"

"Everyone seems to think I'm in my late twentys because of my appearance but im actually just around 19"

Baron almost burst into laughter at Erza's reaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No way your lieing"

"Absolutely not"

"Really?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?!"

"Well your very... Mature I can see it in almost everything you do, its like what you taught me today every move you take is calculated and thought out you don't rush things you can hold a stare off with someone longer than I have ever seen and you just radiate confidence it makes me comfortable and safe whenever I'm around you even when we are fighting" Erza explained and suddenly realizing what she said her face burst into a deep scarlet color rivaling her hair "Anyway that's just how I see it"

Baron sat there a bit shocked. No one had ever said any of that before and coming form her it felt... amazing. Baron chuckled and muttered a quiet thank you.

The two sat in comfortable silence watching the stew cook until Baron stood quickly and unhooked the stew.

"Should be done hold on while I get some bowls"

"Sure"

Erza watched as he retreated. Then suddenly she noticed. The whole freaking day that dude has been shirtless it even rained in the afternoon! How is he not dead from the cold! Then she blushed thinking about their last spar. He had been under her completely shirtless. She tried to stop herself from having indecent thoughts about him but failed miserably.

Baron came back in the room to see a fiercely blushing Erza Scarlet.

"Um Erza you ok?"

"YES! I mean yeah" she squeaked not looking at him.

Baron just shrugged and gave her the stew he made and sat down next to her and dug in. He observed her eating his stew for some reason he really wanted her to like it.

"Baron this is...Fantastic!"

Baron smiled at her as she dug in and finished her bowl quickly.

"Thanks"

Baron took her bowl from empty bowl to the kitchen for her and tossed it into the sink before stepping back into the room.

"Um... Baron?"

"Yea whats up?"

"Do you mind uh...you know... sleeping with me again?" she asked staring at the ground wringing her hands while blushing madly.

Baron chuckled. Of course he wouldn't mind she was freaking beautiful and he slowly felt himself gravitating to her.

"Erza I wouldn't mind in the slightest" Baron replied grinning.

Erza quickly stood and walked to the bed and laid down without looking at Baron. He just smiled at her antics. Baron made his way over then realizing that he was still not wearing a shirt blushed madly. He quickly grabbed a shirt from his wardrobe and pulled it on before climbing into be behind Erza.

She turned to face him surprising Baron a bit. She raised her hand slowly still not looking at him and traced the scars on his face. Baron closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Suddenly and image of _her_ flashed through his head her corpse lying in the sands blood flowing into the earth her blue eyes cold and lifeless.

Baron quickly but gently grabbed Erza's wrist shocking her a bit and pulled it away from his face.

"I'm sorry" Baron whispered quietly

"It's ok do you want to talk about it?" she asked a tiny bit of hurt in her voice.

"Some other time Erza ill tell you I swear" Baron promised.

Erza just smiled and turned back to her original position and wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

Baron didn't get any sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys so I got a bit of a announcement. I have been accepted to a story-line writers academy in eastern Europe so if push comes to shove I wont be writing for a while but whatever. Incase your wondering what that is its a place where people who are accepted learn how to write story-line for games and movies etc. so wish me luck don't worry the story will continue and I cant wait to post this chapter. hope you have a nice day don't forget to R&R love ya!-Ira**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_(Eastern Forest:Baron's home)_

VAAALLLLL! *gasp* *gasp*

Baron sat in bead his head buried in his hands covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He closed his eyes and turned so he could lean against the wall. Damn it all. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He suddenly opened his eyes to look around the room then realized that Erza was probably still sleeping in her house. The two had been training for about the past two weeks and in that time they built her a small house right next door to his. She had progressed massive amounts she was very good at hand to hand by now but still Baron trumped her. They had just begun spear combat training and as he thought she was a novice.

"Baron?!"

Baron just closed his eyes hearing Erza's worried voice call out through the door. Even if he said he was fine she would come in anyway. Against his will completely tears began to roll down his cheeks. He thought he stopped having dreams about _her!_ He thought wrong apparently.

Erza who stood outside began to worry. Baron wasn't responding so she pushed open the door and made her way to his bed. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the wreck that was Baron. He was shirtless wearing slacks leaning on the wall of his small room with a thin sheen of sweat covering him. The thing she noticed that scared her the most was the tears rolling down his face. Baron wasn't supposed to cry he was strong!

Erza made her way to him and sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him close and let him sob into her chest. She stroked his hair gently cooing him telling him it was ok just a dream. In her mind she was just as scared as he was. If something could push him this far it was horrible. Finally as she was holding him he spoke a single name that shook her foundations.

"Valia"

It was so quiet so fearful and weak she almost thought someone else had said it.

"Baron its ok you know you don't have to tell me" she reassured only to have him pull back from her embrace and wrap his hands around her wrists. He stared into her eyes.

"Take a walk with me"

"sure" Erza wasn't entirely sure where this was going but she knew he was about to tell a story.

They walked in silence close enough to one another that if she was to move her arm a bit to the left she would brush her hand against his. As much as she wanted to right know she knew he needed his space. They walked for an hour until they came to a small outcropping of a cliff that that overlooked the whole of Magnolia.

Baron took a deep breath before sitting down on the edge of the cliff letting his legs hang over the edge. Erza quietly copied his position and turned to look at him. He had his eyes closed face turned up to the stars (it was still early morning) the breeze tugging his hair and the moon giving his face a handsome shadowing.

"Erza I'm going to tell you about what happened to me why I was gone, why I couldn't help with the guild during its crisis's and why I came home scarred and quiet" Baron said his voice soft-spoken his eyes still closed.

"Baron you-"

Baron had placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. He took a deep breath and began his tale.

**FLASHBACK **

**BARON POV**

I stumbled through the sands and finally crashed to my knees. IT WAS SO DAMN HOT! I had been travelling for more than seven days without water or food the fact I wasn't unconscious of dead somewhere in the infinite dunes was a miracle. I finally worked up the will to push myself to stand and make my way forward. I just had to leave that small town without extra supplies didn't I.

"I wish I would just die" I groaned out loud.

"We can arrange that"

I turned just in time to grab the club that was swung at my head by horseback and pull the man off his horse. Before I could do anything to him a heavy object smashed into my spine making grunt in pain and black dots dance across my vision. I stumbled and fell only to try and stand back up again. As I stood and turned and faced my assailents. there where at least six facing me on horseback all wearing shemaghs covering their faces with tan robes over shining place armor.

Ghampiri.

I am so dead.

That was the last thought that passed through my mind before a club smashed into the side of my head knocking me unconscious.

* * *

_(Unkown)_

I woke in a dark room the floor made of mossy stone. I tried to stand only to find my arms chained to the wall in a way similar to a crucifix. Then I remembered. Ghampiri. I groaned aloud and tried to use my magic to break the chains. As expected they where magic nullifying. I should have guessed while Ghampiri where slavers they where still smart and good at what they did.

"Oh your awake" a gentle voice reached my ears.

I turned my eyes to see a girl with blond hair that reached her back wearing a type of leather armor made of god knows what with piercing blue eyes and a rusty sword strapped to her hip. Despite her imposing figure she had a gentle look in her eyes that spoke volumes of her kindness.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out.

"Welcome to the hell-hole of the desert they call it the 'Gods Arena' but everyone knows it mostly as the pits"

"The pits"

Well shit.

I was so royally fucked.

The pits where a place where the Ghampiri took their especially strong captives to have them fight in the 'arena' to earn them money. Think gladiators but a lot more brutal and cheap. Sometimes you would be put against three opponents some times one on one but most of the time you would be facing off with beasts of a unknown origin.

I sighed and turned my gaze back to the blonde in my cell. She was gazing at me with a amused look in her eyes.

"So whats your name?" she asked me curiousity ablaze in her eyes.

"Whats yours"

"Valia" Valia huh.

"My name is Baron" she raised her eyebrow at this.

"That's a very unique name"

I only grunted in response and turned my eyes to a man stepping into the hall of my cell and had made his way to my cell.

"Oi newcomer your fight is up next your master gave you a sponsorship he apparently expects you to last longer than most so here"

The jailer tossed a rusty set of half-plate armor that had a cross strap to leave my chest unguarded but my right arm thick plated. (Think gladiator armor from Spartacus the TV series) and a baldric with a two handed sword in it. As if on cue my chains suddenly snapped off allowing me to drop to the floor.

"Huh your standing after being up there for a hour or two? Impressive"

I looked at Valia as I strapped my gear on knowing the only way out of here was to climb to the top or die.

"I'm not exactly weak"

She just chuckled her voice sending shivers down my spine. "No I can see that"

I finally finished strapping my sword to my back and as I made my way out I stopped hearing Valias voice behind me.

"Hey rookie don't die alright I need a new partner and I think you may fit the bill"

I turned back to see her smiling gently at me and in return I just chuckled lightly and continued down the hallway that had opened for me along with my cell. At the end of the hall stood a tall muscular dark skinned man clad in heavy plated armor leaning on a wall looking at me suspiciously as I made my down.

"So your to be my partner in this fight huh?" he stated in a deep thickly accented voice.

I only nodded in response turning my gaze back to the gate.

"Well my name is Khara and don't bother telling me yours ill decide wether or not your worthy of telling me if you survive"

I only smiled grimly and gave him a look that said 'don't worry ill definitely watch your back'

Then the gates swung open and me and Khara stepped into the bright light of the Arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL **

_**Recap**_

_**"So your to be my partner in the arena huh?" he said.**_

**_ responded with a nod of my head._**

_**"Well my name is Khara, Don't bother telling me yours until you survive this fight then you will be worthy"**_

_**I looked at him and gave him a smile that said 'don't worry I will definitely watch your back'**_

_**The gates opened and me and Khara stepped into the bright roaring light of the arena.**_

* * *

_(Eastern Sands: the Pits)_

**Flashback continues**

**Baron POV**

I stepped into the bright light of the arena and squinted trying to adjust my eyes to what I saw. The arena was a circular area with plenty of space and at least a dozen different gates evenly spaced out around it. Along the top rim of the arena stood iron bars protruding over the arena about 6 feet inward and ended with sharp spikes. Spaced between these spikes where iron bars all around with bits of sharp iron sticking out of them. Must be to prevent contestants from climbing out I thought to myself. As I continued to the center of the arena the crowd roared awaiting the blood bath that was sure to come. The sand I walked on was heated to near unbearable temperatures and covered in dry blood.

"Look over there" Khara said quietly as he drew his two axes he had hanging at his waist. I turned my attention to the gates opposing us as our two opponents stepped out smiling maliciously with their weapons drawn. The one on the left held a cruel looking mace with a shield and had grimy slicked back black hair as the one on the right held two short swords with a similar haircut. Both wore identical leather armor looking like it was made from human skin. I shuddered at the thought. As they neared us in the arena I noticed that they were weak underfed and tired despite their confident appearance.

Khara turned to me and said "Newbie you think you can take these two they are weaker than they look"

"I noticed that as well I can handle it" I said with a grim expression.

"You know youll have to kill them"

I turned to face him surprised.

Khara sighed and said "I don't like it either but if you don't kill them they will definitely kill you and if they don't the slavers will its how it works"

I grimaced I had never taken a life despite my skill. I turned to face their jeering faces.

"Looks like we got a new addition to our armor Lika" The one on the right said.

"Aye that we do Lvik" said Lika smiling.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the crowd. "Attention all spectators the fight will begin shortly however it would seem your favorite contestant Khara would like to test our newcomer so please direct your attention to the arena as we are about to start"

I placed my feet and readied my hands.

"Oi you want to draw your weapon? We wont go easy if you don't" Lika said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about going easy give it all you got"

Then the voice began to count down.

"5"

"4"

I slowly moved my foot backwards planting it firmly in the sands. I knew that if I didn't and lost my footing it would mean the fight was over before it even began.

"3"

Both my opponents readied their weapons.

"2"

"1"

Both my opponents kicked up dust as they launched themselves at me grinning madly. Bad decision.

"FIGHT!"

As the two brothers (that's what I assume they are) swung their weapons at me I grabbed the shaft of the mast and twisted his arm sending Lvik spinning through the air and instentaniously spinning while crouched kicking sand into his eyes before grabbing Lika's ankle and pulling it from under him making him eat dirt. After I let go of both of them one on the ground and one landing I jogged a bit farther away before drawing my two handed sword from its baldric.

Both brothers coughed as they stood up furious and turned to face me before charging. As Lvik swung his mace I raised my sword and let the attack slide off the edge still moving forward sending him stumbling past then crouched again under Lika's swords before spinning fast and cutting his hamstrings on both legs sending him to the ground incapacitated and bleeding.

"Brother!" Lvik shouted eyes widened seeing his brother on the ground writhing in pain. He turned his gaze back to me a bit fearful and readied his shield facing me going into a defensive stance. Seeing this I began to jog at him from my distance. As I was around 15 feet away I began swishing my steps side to side kicking dirt up on either side making it hard to see my footing. Lvik crouched lower and raised his shield. Foolish. I launched myself in the air and launched my sword from under me meaning to hit his legs but I missed. I missed bad. The sword plunged through his chest pinning him to the earth.

I stood and looked shocked at the bleeding corpse of Lvik. I killed. I killed armed men who would have done the same but I knew I couldn't use that as a excuse. It went against all I was taught. I also knew that the fight wasn't over until Lika was dead as well so grimacing I walked over to Lviks dead corpse trying not to look into his lifeless eyes as I pulled the sword from his chest allowing his body to tumble back onto the burning sands.

I turned to face Lika and walked to him. He was probably crippled after this fight for life so killing him would be direct or indirect considering the jailers would toss him to the animals in the cages. Without looking I swiftly sliced my blade across his throat quickly ending him before tossing my blade to the sands. I don't want that thing in my hands.

Khara had approached me as I ended the fight. "I know its hard your first time-"

"Baron"

"What?"

"You said I could tell you my name after the fight well its Baron" I turned and gave him a hollow smile. He only smiled back in understanding knowing I didn't want to talk about it. We silently made our way out of the arena toning out the roaring cheers and the announcers voice before they finally shut the gates.

"My cell is down here you clean yourself up Baron I think we are gonna end up being good friends" Khara said with a small smile before departing with a clap on my shoulder.

I turned and made my way to my cell unstrapping my armor all the way. I was empty no feeling no regards for anything around me. Killing those two men it felt... like nothing. And that's what scared me. The fact I didn't feel sorrow,pain,joy, or even horror that I slaughtered two people. I felt nothing. I shuddered as I entered the cell I shared with Valia. I made my way to my original position tossing my unstrapped armor into the corner before pushing my back against the wall. Slowly sliding down I heard Valia awake from the sleeping state she was in when I entered.

Valia turned to look at my expression and smiled sadly before making her way over to me and sitting down beside me.

"Your first huh?"

I only nodded slowly.

"It hurts to talk about it but trust me it helps" she laid her head back on the wall grimacing "I killed my first by beating them to death, I had nothing but my fists no choice" she shook her head frowning. She looked at me and saw my hollow eyes.

"It gets no easier Baron trust me"

"They where no match for me" I said quietly astonished "They weren't even fed properly they could barely stand!" I slammed my fist on the floor in anger "They didn't even stand a chance and I just... cut them down" I shuddered and continued Valia still looking at me understanding shining in her eyes.

"The first pass I just put them both on the ground trying to incapacitate them second round I cut ones hamstrings" Valia shuddered at the thought of that large amount of pain "Then the third round I jumped over the second and threw my sword meaning to impale his leg but I missed and it...it... went through his chest" I shivered and leaned my head forward covering my eyes with my bangs.

Suddenly a loud clanging noise echoed through the cells. I turned my gaze to the left seeing a large muscled man with short cut blonde hair walking into his cell covered in scratches and foreign blood.

"Yo sis I'm back!" he shouted before turning to look at me then eyes widened.

Valia turned to look at the guy before saying "His first"

"Oh shit man sorry Ill be quiet for a bit" he said eyes flashing in understanding.

Valia turned back to face me with a small smile "That's Barok my younger brother hes a block head but they call him the bane of the arena"

I chuckled. It reminded me of someone back at Fairy Tail. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me close.

"It never gets any easier Baron know that but in order to survive to escape even you have to kill to live its the way this place works" she had a quiet tone and her eyes where deep with regrets and sorrows.

I later found out. That was the truest state I ever heard.

It never got easier.

* * *

(the pits two years later)

It had been two years since I fell into this hell hole. I had done what was necessary to survive its horrors, two years of killing boys and men, fathers and sons. I would have broken a long time ago if it wasn't for Valia. Over the past two years me and her had grown considerably closer in fact I fell in love with the girl and she knew it. Then it happened.

The match.

The Wraith vs. The Golden Witch

I never knew why they did it and we never saw it coming. Over the years I gained the name The Wraith in the arena mostly because my magic was invisible to the naked eye. I had learned to use it to boost my physical attributes like speed and strength giving me the upper hand. Then one day the day of the match they told us we had to fight and it was to the death.

I stood there holding Valia in my arms her hands cupping my face.

"Valia you know that I will not allow you to die in there right?" I whispered gently looking into her eyes " I cant because I love you its a bit late but its true and I mean it from the bottom of my heart"

She smiled and leaned up on her toes and kissed me on the lips. Despite her years in this hole and all her scars and muscles it was the only soft spot still on her body. I can still remember the feeling.

"About time" she whispered gently pulling back smiling small. Then shortly after we where torn apart and dragged to our gates. My plan was simple the first strike of the match I would let her slip past my block and cut me down. That way they couldn't punish her for ending it to quickly because it seemed like a accident. Then the gates opened and I stepped out onto the sands and stared across at Valia. The arena was silent this wasn't a anticipated match. It was well known that we had a relationship and maybe that's why they did it. to break us. Then in sync we began to run at one another the match being unannounced meaning it started as soon as we stepped onto the sand.

As we neared one another we swung and I lowered my strength so she could slip by.

Then blood splashed on the sands.

My eyes widened with horror at the sight before my eyes. My sword was buried in Valia's chest. No. NO NO NO NOO! I frantically pulled my sword out and tossed it to the side. She had dropped her guard completely I never expected her to throw the match like that.

"Valia no" I whispered holding her body in my arms

"Baron" she said my name blood dripping out of her mouth slowly as she raised her hand to stroke my tear stained cheek.

"Listen to me Baron, Live on, The fact you are here today means that somewhere someone is waiting for you to be theirs, so never give up live on for me and for them, I cant tell when you will find them but they will be there trust me" she coughed blood spraying from her mouth as I sobbed " The last thing I have to teach you Baron."

"Never give up the fight"

Then I watched as the woman I loved died before my eyes.

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

Erza sat on the couch watching Baron tears forming in her eyes. She never knew and she had unwittingly pried at the past. Then she saw a tear fall down from Barons chin.

"I killed her Erza" he said quietly his voice shaking " She died by my hands"

A loud smack resounded through the whole forest.

"OW! what the hell Erza?!" Baron shouted.

Erza had smacked him on the back of the head before pulling him into a embrace.

"She told you to live on! so don't hold onto the past! she wouldn't want that would she!? Besides if there is one thing I can say for certain is that you have changed my life completely" she finished in a whisper.

Baron sobbed into her shoulder until eventually he pulled back.

"Remember one thing Baron from that place" Erza said quietly before pulling his head forward and placing her head on his "Never give up" she whispered.

Baron smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

'Valia' he thought smiling 'Thank you, I think I found who you where talking about'

Baron was content

He had found his reason for surviving.

Erza Scarlet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo guys sorry for the lack of updating the past few days I was out of town so no access to a computer and all that but anyway here is the next chapter of Hidden Shadows hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R!-Ira**

**P.S. I'm currently working on a novel and putting my ideas for characters races and locations on pintrest so if your interested make sure to follow me just search Josiah Hein in the pinners bar!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_(Eastern Forest: Baron's home)_

Erza took a deep breath trying to control her breathing. She turned her gaze upwards to face the completely stoic face of Baron. They had been fighting for the past two hours straight and despite his expressionless face she knew that he was tired as well. It was the first time she had ever been able to pull off something like a stalemate in their whole training career with the man.

It had been two days since they had their talk and walk through the woods. After she learned what he had been holding in all these years she was... shocked to say least mostly because he had the strength to be alone all that time and never reach out. She shuddered at the thought of what he went through. To kill the one you love was unthinkable and what made it all the worse was that he had intended to die in that match so the action of it was raw and unplanned.

"Erza the match is far from over keep your wits" Baron's voice rang across the open field bringing Erza back to the present.

"Hey Baron we haven't been back to the guild for a while why don't we go check in?"

"hmm seems like a good idea besides your final test is tonight so you will need some rest" he said with a evil grin on his face. Erza quaked to think of what he had in store for her. His training and tests where grueling more so than any lessons Erza had ever taught anyone. In truth if Erza didn't care for the man she would think him cruel.

So it being decided that the two would go visit the guild they got dressed in their normal clothing including Baron's jacket and usual pants and shirt excluding the mask however Erza noticed with a smile they made their way to the guild.

"Hey Baron?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of the people in our guild?"

Baron turned to look at her raising an eyebrow knowing full well she disliked it when he did that.

"Tch Baron use words!" she glared daggers at him only for him to chuckle.

"Why do you ask?" he said in a bit more serious of a tone.

"Well you never talked about them before and I am curious to hear your opinion" and it was true. She had never heard Baron speak of the guild despite him having his outburst behind the guild hall when they where attacked. She honestly wanted to know considering he was reserved in his opinions.

"They are my family in many ways Erza, They took me in when no one else would, they treated me like family and honestly I couldn't bring myself to ever return the favor, My family was killed when I was young causing my heart to freeze over but when I joined the guild they warmed it never fully freeing it but all the same they made me more gentle and kind than I was before and for that I am grateful" he stopped and looked at Erza "However the one that broke my heart free believe it or not was you Erza Scarlet"

Erza's eyes widened a bit and she blushed madly before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know full well you where mostly free before I found you Baron besides all I did was talk to you and force you to be connected" Erza said looking away not wanting him to see how glad him saying that made her.

"Aye while that is true if you never came along I wouldn't have ever been truly free, Erza in many ways I owe you a debt that cant be repaid" Erza saw him smile lightly out of the corner of her eyes and in turn making her smile. When he smiled it filled her with warmth unknown to her. She closely but indirectly observed the morning rays play across his face accentuating his jawline and proud features. His scars only made it all the more attractive and Erza found herself wanting to touch it however she refrained not wanting to show her affections in public.

Suddenly Erza felt herself run into something hard and banging her head against something that felt like a metal grate. She looked up holding her head noticing that she had run into the gate of Fairy Tail's guild hall entrance.

"Pffft...Erza...Chhhch...Theres a gate there you know...HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Baron had tried to hold in his laughter and finally broke down holding his sides and laughing so hard he was crying.

"Baron its not funny that hurt!" Erza shouted glowering at him but inside genuinely happy he was laughing so hard.

"Fine well if your going to sit her laughing like a bafoon im going inside to say hi" She turned on her heel and quickly strode into the guild hall hearing Baron getting up and following her. She smiled making sure to keep her face hidden from him.

She was happy.

She had made Baron laugh.

* * *

_(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)_

Baron having finally recovered fully from Erza's mishap stepped into the guild hall behind her instinctively making his way to the table in the corner before smiling to himself. If I sit there she will cause a uproar might as well follow her. Baron quickly rectifying his mis-step followed Erza to the bar before sitting down beside her.

Mirajane who had been busy cleaning some dishes turned around and began to speak.

"Oh what can- OH MY LORD ERZA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she squealed and startled Erza by leaning over the counter before pulling her into a hug.

"Um hi Mira?" Erza said throwing a look at a amused looking Baron he was trying not to spit take his beer with laughter.

"Where have you been!" she demanded pouting hands on her hips.

"Uh well I was training with Baron for the past couple months out of town so.." Erza said as she pointed over at Baron.

Baron who was still struggling for control raised a hand in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the beer in his hand not wanting to become the center of attention.

"Wait that's Baron?" Mira said while eyeing him before leaning into Erza's ear "Training huh? what kind of training?" she asked mischeviously.

"Mira! that is utterly innapropriate!" Erza scolded while trying to hide her blush by looking down at the counter.

Mira just tossed her a knowing smile before turning her attention back to Baron "Would you like something to eat Baron?"

"No I'm ok Mira thank you" was his polite reply. He knew full well what she had whispered into Erza's ear seeing as how his magic allowed him to hear much better than the average person and he fully intended to tease Erza about it later.

"How about you Erza?"

"No its ok we just came to chat with some people before we head back"

"Oh ok have a good day Erza,Baron" she tossed a wink at Baron before turning to go back to the kitchen causing Erza to send a glare at Mira making Baron cough into his beer stifling a laugh.

Baron stood and grabbed Erza by the arms dragging her to her usual table with Gray, Lucy, and Natsu staring at Baron like he was the devil himself. The fact he was still alive while he was dragging Erza was a feat unbeknownst to any person in the entire guild. They simply stared at Baron as he set her down on the bench and then sat down next to her preventing her from charging the now laughing Mira.

"Erza calm down it was a joke" Baron barely able to speak between his laughs. He enjoyed seeing this side of Erza. Despite everyone else fearing her he thought that this was her defining trait of the feared Titania.

Natsu having shaken off his shock of seeing Erza being contained noticed Baron was sitting next her and had a fantastic idea.

"Baron fight me!" Natsu shouted launching himself on to the top of the table pointing at Baron and grinning.

"Natsu st-" Erza began but was cut off by Baron standing smiling with a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Ok Natsu but I just want to say its not my fault if something breaks"

"Baron-" Erza began to object until he turned to face her and winked at her smiling before turning and going to the open area of the dining area causing her to blush which did not go unnoticed by Gray and Lucy who shared a knowing look before returning their attention to the fight.

Baron stopped and turned around to face Natsu who had prepared to launch himself at Baron.

"Oi Baron you ready?" he called grinning madly. This boy was very...energetic Baron thought as he nodded.

Natsu launched himself at Baron only to have him step to the side grab his leg spin him a bit and launch him into the ceiling.

"I think I win Natsu" he called to the now stuck boy in the ceiling trying to pull his head out from the rafters before returning to his seat next to Erza.

"Was that necessary?" she asked scowling at him.

"Of course it was entertaining besides he would never have left me alone if I didn't" he said grinning as he turned to face her noticing she blushed and moved her gaze away from his. She was so damn cute! he thought to himself before he turned his attention back to the table.

The day continued as Baron got to know Gray and Lucy after a while Erza and him made the rounds around the guild trying to intergrate Baron into guild life. Seeing as how he was... blunt most of the time it proved kind of awkward when Cana offered him her 'special' tankard of beer seeing as how he loved the stuff and about to accept when Erza hurriedly pushed him away wanting to avoid any side effects of Cana's 'special' beer.

The day had passed for the most part uneventful after that and as it approached sundown Baron led Erza out of the guild saying it was time for her final Training test. He planned on using his armor. He knew that she wouldn't expect it or know its abilities making it all the more useful in the test. It would force her to improvise and that would allow Baron to see how well she does under changing situations.

Finally after they had made their way back to the clearing where they lived together now Baron turned to face Erza his face suddenly serious.

"Erza you have spent the past two months training and I will say you have come a very long way however there is one final test to pass, in order to pass this test you must defeat me in combat if you do not training will recommence but this time it will be twice as hard and brutal as before are you prepared?"

"I am" came her collected reply.

"Then we shall begin" Baron raised his hands as if holding a spear and shield then called **Re-quip: Wraiths Vengeance**

As the light from around his body cleared Erza's eyes widened. Not only had he used Re-quip magic which for the record she never knew he could, on top of that he had re-quipped into armor she had never even seen before.

Before her Baron stood in what seemed to be a heavy exotic armor but at the same time it looked light and maneuverable. The helm was slightly squared with a open face allowing his eyes to see out with a thin nose guard then opening completely to allow free breathing and moving of the jaw. The top of the helm was decorated with a long plume that went down the back of his neck before being cut off at the end. The chest piece covered his torso with carved in abs and chest muscles leaving the arms of the wearer completely unguarded except for the leather vambraces he wore. The bottom of the chest piece had small tabs of thin black steel looking slightly like a skirt. The only part of Barons legs that where armored where his shin guards that appeared to be made of light but sturdy leather and his black sandals. He held a black spear that glinted wickedly in the moonlight and a large round steel shield.

_**(A/N if you want a more accurate description/image of the armor so you know what he is wearing there will be a link posted to a photo of what it is meant to look like at the bottom of this story)**_

Good Baron thought to himself observing Erza's reaction. She was surprised but not completely thrown off. He watched silently as she re-quipped into her Purgatory armor. Baron smiled, she wasn't messing around.

Baron readied his spear and held his shield forward before evenly spacing his feet so that he had better purchase of the earth. They stood facing each other for a long time gauging each others guard learning the others patience. But the first of the two to break was Erza. She charged forward swinging her large blade at the shaft of Baron's spear attempting to shorten his reach only to have Baron twirl on his back foot before bashing her exposed side with his shield causing her to stumble a bit before she regained her footing and face him again.

"Erza remember you must calculate, try to see what I will do before I do it" Baron kept his eyes trained on her waiting for her next move.

Suddenly a flash of light blazed through the forest and instinctively sensing danger Baron quickly put his shield covering his back and hearing the sound of metal on metal swung bashing the butt of his spear on someone hearing a grunt he turned quickly returning to his stance. He saw Erza stumbling back this time wearing her speed enchanted armor (sorry I forget the name) stumbling back holding her side.

"Focus do not let eagerness and arrogance blind your strikes"

Baron saw her getting more and more frustrated with every blocked attack but the truth was he was on the ropes. He could barely keep up enough to stop getting hit and he knew it but he had to hide it from her or she would realize it and continue to attack with twice the ferocity.

Suddenly Baron felt a foot slam behind his knee and in retaliation as he fell not wasting a moment in his weakness he tossed his shield behind him hearing it make contact with his opponent and them fall to the earth he used his spear to vault up and land back on his feet now using two hands to hold his weapon. He made a mistake and he knew it. That shield was his only useable defense against Erza's unrelenting attacks and he had thrown it away.

Erza seeing this and realizing the same thing Baron did launched herself at him in her flight armor. Attack after attack happened. Then Baron pulled out all the stops.

After shoving Erza back he pushed off to the right to avoid a strike in retaliation to his shove and moved behind her quickly he struck behind her leg causing her to fall to one knee before slamming the spear into the fabric of her greaves pinning her to the earth and drawing his sword placed it on her throat from behind.

"End game Erza" he said panting with a small smile.

"Baron if there is one thing I have learned from you" Erza said then suddenly un-equipped her greave before grabbing his arm and twisting him around before pressing him against a tree pinning him there holding his own blade under his chin her face very close to his.

"The fights not over until one of you is on the ground unconscious" she whispered her breath washing over his face.

Baron smiled gently at her before re-quipping back to his normal clothing.

"You know I do believe I taught you everything you know now" he said smirking.

"I think it has to do some with my absolute brilliance" she stated calmly not having moved from their previous position after also returning to her causal clothing.

Baron in response swung his right leg behind her left causing her to fall slightly before flexing his magic power and teleporting both of them into his home so that she fell onto the couch and he stopped himself with his elbows on the back part of it while still leaning over her.

"Hmmm well I suppose you deserve at least SOME of the credit Erza Scarlet" he whispered in her ear before pushing himself up and sitting next to the now madly blushing Erza Scarlet. She really was beautiful Baron thought as he looked at her flushed gorgeous face. Her hair was slightly covering her left eye making her all the more attractive.

"Baron what are you looking at is something on my face?" she asked confused and quickly placing her hand on her face.

Baron just laughed and said "no Erza you look fine beautiful in fact"

She blushed bringing out a amused smile from Baron.

"I do think you will be glad to know you passed one of the hardest training routines on the known planet Erza my master taught me the same way I taught you.. well mostly mine was a tad bit more... painful" he said with a shiver at the memory.

She threw a sidelong glance at the man knowing full well that the memory of his master was one of his most sensitive ones.

"I will tell you some day Erza just like I told you of Valia because for some odd reason I have never trusted someone more than I do you" Baron said as he turned to look at her.

No ones words had ever made Erza Scarlet happier.

* * *

**Hey guys some side notes uuhh so for the next few weeks or so im going to be really freakin busy so if updating happens less and less don't worry im not done by a long shot also if you want to help me out with the story and the way it begins to develop in the future make sure you just PM or drop a review with a idea I will get back to you on it as soon as I can. By the way Next chapter will contain a Lemon! I know some people wont enjoy that but the story is rated M for a reason so I will have a warning on that chapter informing people of it however don't worry the story is not going to change into a short oh they have sex a few more times Erza gets pregnant and they have kids happily ever after no not by a long shot so don't worry about something like that happening.**

**P.S. Heres the link to see a general idea of what Barons armor looked like images/search?q=Black+Greek+Spartan+Armor&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=black+greek+spartan+armor&sc=1-19&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=AF9855F8AEA048B06CFC732A87575E2257D2C023&selectedIndex=169**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so a note is going up here just a warning so let me make this as clear as I possibly can.** **also don't expect top grade sex description seeing as this is my first.**

_**ATTENTION IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A LEMON!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

**Hopefully that caught some peoples eye so yeah.**

* * *

_(Eastern Forest: Erza/Baron's Homes)_

Erza sat up and stretched her arms letting out a massive yawn. Then she smiled wide remembering yesterdays events. She won! HAHAHAAAA eat it Baron! Her training was over so now she could join Baron in his normal exercises. But now that training was over did that mean he expected her to move away? She frowned thinking about it. In all honesty she would rather stay here it was so much more peaceful than Fairy Hills.

Erza just sighed she would deal with it later right now all she wanted to do was go bathe in the waterfall that was only a short trek from their homes. So donning her regular black tank top and sweatpants with bare feet she exited her home and stood on her porch closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the morning air. It was so much cleaner than that in the city.

She turned and made her way over to Baron's front door and knocked yelling

"Baron I'm going to go bathe in the waterfall!"

She stood there for a few more seconds and not receiving a response just shrugged assuming that he had probably started his morning jog. As Erza made her way through the forest to where the waterfall was she reflected on the past two months with Baron. Over the lapse of time Erza felt her feelings for him grow more and more every day and it was now beginning to prove a challenge to keep them from him that along with her physical desires. She blushed at the thought of all the times she thought of doing indecent things to him when she caught the sunlight flicker across his sweaty chest muscles and abs. And on top of it all she knew at heart Baron was just a massive softy. He cared for the things and people he held close as if they where parts of himself. She smiled at how he explained his feelings for the guild. He was so gentle she thought as she entered the clearing with the roaring waterfall.

Sighing she decided that now wasn't the time to be thinking about her feelings now was just the time she wanted to have to relax. And so ex-quipping all of her armor off so she was standing there naked she slowly lowered herself into the waters of the small lake that housed a waterfall and relaxed as her body acclimated to the temperature. Her relaxation was short lived however as she noticed movement on the far side of the lake she quickly ducked under the water so only the top of her head and eyes where visible on the surface. She stared into the waterfall her eyes widening at the sight she was looking at.

Baron stood completely unaware of her presence in the waterfall his back arched so that the crashing force of the falling water could work out his muscles and on top of it all he was stark nude. Erza suddenly broke she could feel her lust and passion overwhelming her. So with a predatory gaze and smile she slowly made her way to her prey through the roaring waters of the bath she shared with Baron.

* * *

_(Waterfall)_

Baron almost groaned aloud at the pleasurable feeling of the waterfalls force working out his shoulder muscles. He would never admit it but Erza had really challenged him the other day. She had been fast focused there where a few points where her aggravation took over her strikes but even then they where fast and had no room for laziness or laxness. He smiled, Erza in his eyes was perfect. She was strong, accepting, open minded, kind, caring, sensible, a natural leader, and on top of it all she was just as strong as him.

Baron sighed and lowered his head to his chest letting the waters pound the back of his neck as he groaned aloud. She also was beautiful. Her curves where all in the right places her breasts large but not large enough to be annoying and her backside was... Baron gulped well it was perfect. More times than he would admit did he think of doing things to the scarlet haired girl but held himself back mostly because he knew if he did it would ruin what they had.

Suddenly he felt slender arms wrap around his waist causing his eyes to shoot open as he felt someone else's body press against his back. He turned quickly only to see a flash of scarlet before being pushed into the cave beneath the waterfall slamming against the cold rocky walls. Baron turned his gaze down and was instantly aroused at the sight that stood before him.

Erza was embracing him. Naked.

It didn't help she had a very lustful look in her eyes as her hazel eyes stared into his blue.

"Uh..E-Erza what exactly do you think your doing" Baron asked trying to hold back the want in his voice.

"Hmmm I'm seducing you" she whispered bringing her face very close to his her nose rubbing against his.

"Erza y-" Baron began only to immidiatly cease speaking as her finger placed itself on his lips.

"Shhh no more talking" she whispered and closed the distance and crashed her lips on his.

It was possibly the happiest moment of Barons life.

Her lips where soft and fitted perfectly against his and he slowly gave in not able to resist the girl he had loved since she had taken him to the infirmary. Baron slowly slipped his hands around her legs feeling his member begin to grow between his legs. Erza buried her hands in his scarlet locks and lightly jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist to hold herself up.

Eventually breaking off for breath the two leaned their heads against one another and smiled softly.

"You know there was probably a better place for this Erza dear" Baron said quietly causing Erza to blush.

"Just take us home already" she said averting her gaze making Baron chuckle at her embarrassment but complied flexing his magical power teleporting them to his room as he collapsed with a very naked and attractive beauty sitting astride him. His eyes widened as he took her in in her full splendor. His gaze traveled down her body taking in her seductive neck down to her generous breasts before stopping at her curvy waist.

"Wow.." he whispered not realizing he said it out loud making Erza smile as she leaned forward and kissed him again this time much more fervently. They locked lips and Baron reached up his right hand to grope her breast making her groan aloud and taking this momentary distraction he thrust his tounge into her moist cavern struggling for dominance. He continued to knead the soft fleshy orb of her breast making her emit gasps of pleasure.

Unable to wait any longer Baron rolled over placing himself over Erza breaking their passionate kiss he began trailing burning kisses down her neck to her collar bone and enventually stopping between her breasts causing her to whimper in disappointment. Then suddenly growling Baron latched onto the firm erect nipple of Erza's left breast causing her to gasp in pleasure. He flicked it with his tounge before taking it into his mouth biting and suckling it gently sending waves of pleasure through Erza's entire body.

"Baron take me please" she whimpered running her hands through his scarlet hair. Baron only grinned before continueing with his assault of her breasts causing her to angrily flip him so he was on bottom before running her hand down his muscular chest and abdomen before grasping his hardened member making him groan her name.

"Er-za" he said brokenly as she gently pumped his throbbing member.

"This is what you get for teasing me" she said seductively before placing his bulbous head inside her mouth and running her tounge along his glands and the under ridge of his head making him groan and writhe in pleasure. Eventually Erza slowly moved her head forward taking his large rod down her throat inch by inch until enventually she buried her nose into his soft pubic hair growing at the base of his shaft.

"Oh my god Erza" he whimpered almost physically incapable of speaking from the amount of pleasure she was giving him. Seeing that he wasn't there yet she began to hum her vibrating throat giving Baron so much pleasure her almost blacked out as dots danced across his vision. Erza then pulled back till just his head was enveloped by her warm mouth before bobbing her head up and down pleasuring the powerful mage.

"Erza I'm-Gonna cum!" her grunted only to have her quickly remove her mouth from his cock smiling evilly at him denying him his climax.

"Why you!" growled Baron playfully picking her up and bending her over the edge of the bed leaned over her back his erect slick member poking her buttocks whispered in her ear "Do you want me Erza?" he teased nibbling her ear making her groan aloud in pleasure.

"Please Baron take me, fuck me silly" she practically yelled and Baron chuckled aligning his member with her entrance.

Slowly Baron entered her until he pushed up against her hymen.

"Erza are you ready" he asked gently from behind her and she nodded.

Baron then pulled back before roughly thrusting into her making her bite her lip to hold back a scream as the pain of her virginity being taken burst through her body. Baron stood still not moving until she pushed herself back into him causing him to grunt in pleasure as the friction of her tight walls rubbed on his sensitive shaft. Taking her signal that she was ready Baron began to slowly and rhythmically thrust in and out of her.

Eventually Baron began to speed up pumping faster and faster causing Erza to emit moans and groans of pure pleasure making him all the more aroused as he began to go faster.

"Ahhh.. Baron...Faster...FASTER!" Erza shouted her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of him filling her.

"Oh my god Erza...nng your so tight!" Baron grunted thrusting in and out furiously.

Eventually tired of the position they where in Erza turned leaving Barons member still inside of her and pushed him to the ground straddling him. Slowly she began to rotate her hips causing friction between her walls and Barons shaft inside of her gaining groans from both of them at the feeling. Then Erza began to bounce her backside slapping against Barons thighs as she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him entering her repeatedly.

Baron placed his hands on her hips giving her better support as she went faster and faster reaching her limit.

"Baron...Ahhhh...I'm...mmmm...Cumming" she whispered barely able to find the words before her walls contracted as she screamed in pleasure of her orgasm her even tighter walls causing Baron to fell his orgasm coming as well.

"Er-za I'm gonna cum!" he grunted

"Cum inside me Baron I want you to fill me with your seed" she moaned swiveling her hips causing Baron to go over the edge and groan as he released himself inside of her.

The now exhausted couple climbed into bed together Erza laying atop Barons bare chest smiling her eyes closed.

"Glad I got that out of the way" she mumbled only to get a laugh from Baron.

"What?"

"I love you Erza Scarlet" he whispered lovingly tucking a stray strand a hair behind her right ear smiling at her shocked expression.

"I love you too Baron" she smiled gently before laying her head on his chest slowly falling asleep at the rhythm of his breathing.


End file.
